Claus Vs The Drago
by Tempest Waterdragon
Summary: This is a story of what happened when Claus went up to fight the Drago. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Also, my first story so please r&r.


_I wish I had never left home_ Claus thought with a sour attitude _none of this would even be happening right now...then again maybe_. Claus' thoughts were cut out by a mighty roar that seemed to shake the mountain ledge he was on.

As Claus looked up at the mighty beast that produced the roar, he wished he didn't. He was met by a face that was metal on one side and a natural green, real skin on the other. The glowering creature took stock of his opponent. Claus looked right at it, defiant yet curious and fascinated It was just the metal side that wasn't real. _It's so unnatural_ Claus thought _who would do this to such a kind creature_?

As he stared at the face of the Drago for a bit longer, he remembered why he was here- to kill this thing that had killed his Mother and had sent his already timid brother into a very deep depression Any feeling of sympathy were vanished in an instant and instead were replaced with many different feelings that seemed to over run him.

Sadness for leaving Lucas all alone to deal with the loss of their mother. Guiltiness for telling Lucas he would return when he knew he wouldn't and for stealing the knife from their dad. Also he was mad, at the Drago yes, but more at himself for feeling a feeling that he hated more that anything. That feeling was the feeling of helplessness. For if you had a Drago towering over you and were sure you would loose your challenge then you too would feel all of those miserable feelings.

As Claus looked back he curled his fists when he saw the knife that served him of no assistance.

_I promised Lucas I would come home... I guess I was wrong_ and as soon as he finished that thought he heard the Drago roar again, but this time it sounded a little bit madder. Claus looked at the Drago and saw that it was ready to pounce on him.

The next series of events happened so fast that it made Claus' head spin.

First, the Drago lunged at him, making Claus leap back in order to avoid the powerful jaws of the Drago.

Second, he stepped back a little too far. The shoeless foot that had only a sock on it (for the other shoe had gotten lost back in the mountains) got cut from the knife's rusty, yet sharp edge. He cringed with a terrible pain. He fell back in a loud thump. This made some rocks drop to the crater below him; Claus took little notice of this, simply because he was fussing about his foot.

Seeing an opportunity, Drago lunged once again. Claus didn't want to move due to the_ lovely_ cut he had on his foot. Claus mustered enough strength to use his other foot to try and kick the Drago back, but the Drago caught his foot and forced Claus to make one of two decisions One, get his foot chomped off or two, loose the other shoe. Easy decision. Loose the shoe.

As he pulled back to take his foot out of his shoe his other foot slipped and he ended up at the very edge of the mountain.

Due to the loss of some of the rocks, the weakened edge could no longer support his weight and collapsed and sent Claus plumbing down into the ominous crater without even so much as a warning.

Claus screamed a sickly, terrified scream as he plunged down, faster, and faster, and felt like he was a meteorite at the speed he was going.

As Claus came into contact with the 'ground' he first noticed he was on something squishy. The second thing he noticed was that he was not dead. However, despite the fact that he was alive, the cut on his foot teased him back to reality.

He heard small, whispery chirping sounds to his side; he realized it was the little baby Drago that had broke his fall.

"Why did you break my fall?" Claus asked "Also, you're not hurt are you?"

The Drago made little chirping sounds again and shook it's head no. Claus sighed with relief that he had not hurt the little baby Drago.

"That's good," Claus said as little black spot covered his vision "... thought I hurt you."

As the patches of black started to cover up his vision, he had one last though I'm so sorry Lucas! and then he drifted off into unconsciousness it would be the last time he got peace for a long time...


End file.
